


Breaking the Taboo

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Incest, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Mungkin Lukas benar, tabu itu ada bukan untuk dipendam dan dilihat sebagai sesuatu yang buruk oleh masyarakat...
Relationships: Female Iceland/Norway (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Breaking the Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon jangan ada yang ceramah moral setelah membaca ini.
> 
> Note: Em bisa diinterpretasikan sebagai Emil/Emilia, tergantung preferensi anda terhadap ship bxb/bxg~

**Breaking the Taboo**

_Aku tahu bahwa mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang telah aku lakukan. Mencintainya memang terasa indah, apalagi kami tidak pernah tinggal jauh. Terkadang aku merasa beruntung karena dapat selalu ada untuknya, namun satu hal yang pasti aku tahu mengapa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Ya, tak lain karena bagaimanapun juga kami bersaudara. Memang dia bukan kakak kandungku. Orangtua kami menikah dengan satu sama lainnya, apa boleh buat juga tanpa ayahnya aku mungkin tidak dapat hidup seberuntung ini. Sayangnya, dengan begitu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan perasaanku kepadanya. Oh Tuhan, aku berdoa suatu hari nanti nasib kami tidak akan berakhir seperti ini._

_Namun apa dayaku ketika ternyata cintaku mungkin berbalik kepadaku. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ciuman manis darinya…_

“Lukas, apa yang—Oh ya Tuhan!” Ujarku, yang tentunya kaget dengan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibirku. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… kakak tiriku sendiri, yang diam-diam kucintai lebih dari itu.

“Maaf Em… mungkin karena alkoholnya? Toh ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah.” Ujarnya, sebuah alasan yang jelas-jelas hanya dibuat-buat. Hey, kita kan hanya menikmati sekaleng bir, kakakku tersayang.

“T-tapi…” Aku berusaha mengelak. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya hanya saja… ini tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini bukan?

“Kalau tidak nyaman dengan itu tolong katakan padaku, aku tidak bermaksud… sungguh.” Lukas bergumam dengan lembut kepadaku. Tangannya lalu meraih kepalaku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Ah, aku tidak tahan lagi rasanya.

“Tidak apa-apa kok, maksudku… ah…” Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Rasanya tidak mungkin mengatakan, apalagi menjelaskan, tentang apa yang aku rasakan saat ini kepadanya.

“Maksudnya?” Kakak (tiri)ku bertanya lagi. Matanya kini memandangiku dengan lembut.

“Uh…” Oke, aku akui aku terpojok. Namun rasanya tidak mungkin untuk menghindar dari ini, Lukas akan mengejar jawaban dariku bagaimanapun caranya.

Kini aku yang akan mengambil tindakan, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahku dan memberinya ciuman balasan. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Namun kami tidak berhenti. Tanpa sadar kami telah bertautan, ia menjelajah lebih dalam dan aku tahu aku menikmatinya. Ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut, bibirnya turun untuk mencium daguku yang kemudian ia kembali bergerak turun ke leher. Ah, kenikmatan apa lagi yang aku dustakan namun semuanya harus berhenti.

“Stop, Lukas…” Aku mendorongnya sedikit agar ia menjauhi tubuhku. Ia tentunya berhenti lalu menatapku.

“Ada apa, Em? Maaf kalau aku lancang…” Gumamnya dengan pelan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajahku yang memerah sebelum akhirnya aku tahu harus berkata apa.

“Bukankah ini hal yang tabu…? Setidaknya di masyarakat.” Aku membuat alasan. Bukannya aku tidak menikmatinya hanya saja aku tak ingin berada di dalam hubungan yang rumit ini.

“Bukankah tabu ada untuk diungkap?” Tanyanya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mungkin ia benar.

“Tapi kita ini bersaudara…” Aku masih mengelak, rasanya aku benci dengan diriku sendiri saat ini.

“Tanpa hubungan darah…” Kakakku mengkoreksinya pada akhirnya. Ia memang benar, mungkin aku yang harus mengalah malam ini untuk menikmatinya.

“Baiklah, Lukas. Hanya untuk malam ini, anggap saja karena ibu dan ayah pergi.” Aku menghela nafasku. Pada akhirnya aku mengalah kepada nafsu duniawi ini. Apa boleh buat… aku mencintainya.

Lukas menyeringai kecil ke arahku. Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan memberiku ciuman lain. Kali ini tak tanggung, tangannya pun bergerak untuk menyentuh dan menjelajahi tubuh mungilku. Aku memberinya senyuman kecil. Ah, melanggar tabu di dalam masyarakat memang sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

***

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya. Kepalaku sedikit pening, mungkin karena kemarin aku sengaja menegak lebih banyak bir. Namun aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi malam kemarin. Apalagi saat ini aku berada di kamar kakakku dengan satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuhku adalah selimut miliknya. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak lagi merasa malu. Aku pun lalu memberinya kecupan kecil di keningnya. Lukas lalu terbangun dari mimpinya. Mata birunya yang indah menatapku dengan lembut.

“Pagi, Em…” Gumamnya dengan pelan. Ia lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

“Pagi, Lukas… ayo bangun.” Ujarku dengan lembut sebelum aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Namun ia menahanku dengan memeluknya.

“Kita harus melakukan ini lebih sering…” Ujarnya dengan pelan. Dari nada bicaranya aku tahu ia hanya bercanda.

“Hanya kalau ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah, oke?” Aku menghela nafas sebelum aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Baiklah… bagaimana kalau kita kabur dari rumah saja?” Lukas menaikkan alisnya. Sungguh ide yang… nekat.

“Ide bagus… tapi sekarang kita harus bangun.” Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya setelah itu dan membiarkanku berjalan keluar.

_Fin._


End file.
